Esperança Negra
by Lavi Black
Summary: Porque a esperança vem de onde menos se espera...
1. Introdução

Introdução

_**Introduç**__**ão**_

Já fazia algum tempo desde que Dumbledore morrera e Harry já conseguira destruir cinco horcruxes. Ainda faltavam duas: Nagini e Voldemort em pessoa. Havia dias que andava ansioso e nervoso, não conseguia deixar de pensar no que aconteceria se falhasse. Não conseguia pensar no que aconteceria ao mundo bruxo caso ele falhasse. Era torturante...

Desde que descobriu quem era soube o que lhe esperava e agora, que seu destino parecia estar tão perto, sentia medo. Medo por todos aqueles que confiam nele, medo por seus amigos, por todos que estão arriscando sua vida por isso. Medo por si mesmo, pois não sabe se sairá vivo desta.

Sente saudade de todos que já morreram nessa maldita guerra, todos que se arriscaram para protegê-lo. Dumbledore, Sirius, seus pais...

Seus pais...agora se encontrava aqui, no túmulo deles, nessa noite fria. O vento balançava seus cabelos, enquanto ficava olhando a lápide deles. Estava sentado abraçando os joelhos pensando. Pensando por tudo pelo que já passou e por tudo que ainda passará...

Sente que tem alguém atrás dele, não se vira. Deve ser algum de seus amigos que o veio chamar.

- Harry Potter?—espere um minuto, não conhecia aquela voz. Calmamente se levantou, colocou a mão dentro do bolso do sobretudo que vestia, segurando a varinha. Se virou.

- Sim?—deu de cara com uma garota, devia ter a idade dele .Tinha longos cabelos negros, os olhos também negros e neles Harry pode notar uma leve tristeza, angustia, medo e até mesmo esperança.

- Pode relaxar, não irei te atacar.—disse a jovem apontando o bolso do moreno onde ele segurava a varinha.

- Quem é você e o que quer?

- Te ajudar.—dizendo isso entregou a Harry uma rosa negra.

- Quem é você?—o Garoto-que-Sobreviveu repetiu.

- Pergunte ao Lupin. Ele lhe dirá.—disse isso e aparatou.

Harry ficou olhando a rosa em sua mão. Sua curiosidade aflorando. Quem era ela e o que queria? Por quê disse para que ele falasse com Lupin? Fosse o que fosse ele descobriria. Olhou uma última vez para o túmulo dos pais e aparatou. Descobriria quem era aquela misteriosa garota.


	2. Chapter I

Capítulo I

_**Ca**__**pítulo I**_

Harry aparatou em frente ao Grimmauld Place, onde agora era a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Entrou e olhou em volta, tudo calmo, vazio. Não gostava de ficar ali. Aquela casa lhe trazia lembranças. Lembranças que gostaria de esquecer, mas que, por mais que doesse, ele transformava em força para continuar.

Foi até a cozinha. Lá estavam Rony, Hermione e Lupin. Todos os outros já tinham ido embora.

Rony e Hermione haviam decidido ajudá-lo em sua aventura. Era grato por isso, mas não deixava de se preocupar com eles. Sentia como se fossem sua responsabilidade.

O professor havia se mudado pra lá há algumas semanas. Dissera que iria ficar para cuidar deles e ajudá-los em suas missões.

- Harry, você voltou! Onde estava?—perguntou Hermione em um misto de alegria e preocupação.

- Estava andando por aí—respondeu sem emoção.

- Está se sentindo bem, cara?—perguntou Rony.

- Sim, por quê?

- Está pálido. Tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem, Harry?—perguntou Lupin.

- Sim. Posso falar com você a sós?

- Claro. Vamos para a sala.

Saíram e foram em direção a sala, deixando os outros dois um pouco confusos e curiosos.

Na sala:

- O que houve Harry? Algum problema?—perguntou Lupin se sentando no sofá.

- Não...é que...—Harry havia se sentado em frente a ele.

- O que houve? Pode me dizer...

- Eu fui ver o túmulo dos meus pais essa noite.

- E...

- Enquanto eu estava lá, apareceu uma garota. Ela disse que queria me ajudar.

- Quem era ela?

- Eu não sei—Harry falava sério.—Ela me deu isso e disse para que eu perguntasse quem ela é a você—entregou a rosa ao professor.—Então, professor, quem é ela?

Lupin não respondeu de imediato. Ficou olhando a rosa, pensativo. Finalmente deu um suspiro e disse sério:

- Ela é uma Black.

- O quê? Pensei que Sirius fosse o último deles.

- Eu também, Harry.

- Como você sabe que ela é uma Black?

- Essa rosa negra é um dos símbolos da família Black.

- Mas, todos da família Black não eram leais a Voldemort? Com exceção do Sirius...

- Sim, mas pelo jeito você achou outro membro que não é leal a Voldemort.

- Tem certeza?

- Você tem?

- Não sei...ela apareceu rapidamente. Não sei se é confiável ou não.

- Fique tranqüilo. Ela aparecerá novamente.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Se ela te deu essa rosa é porque quer falar com você. Ela voltará.

- Será?...

- Bom, está tarde. Pensaremos melhor sobre isso amanhã. Boa-noite, Harry.

- Boa-noite, professor.

Lupin sorriu, devolvendo a rosa a Harry e foi para seu quarto. Harry ficou na sala pensando.

- Harry?

- Hã? Ah, Hermione.—disse vendo a amiga se aproximar dele.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Talvez.

- Seja mais específico.—disse Rony aparecendo na sala.

- Encontrei um membro da família Black.

- E isso é ruim?—perguntou o ruivo.

- Não sei se posso confiar nela.

- _Nela?_ É uma garota?

- Sim, Hermione.

- O que ela te falou?

- Nada, Ron, nada.

- Disse o nome pelo menos?—perguntou Hermione.

- Não. Só me deu essa rosa—mostrou a rosa a amiga.

- Então como sabe que ela é uma Black?—perguntou a garota.

- Ela disse para que perguntasse a identidade dela ao Lupin. E eu o fiz. Ele disse que essa rosa é um símbolo da família Black. Logo, ela é uma Black.

- Bonita?

- Rony!—repreendeu Hermione.

- Quié? Não pode perguntar?

-Sim, Rony ela é bonita.—dizendo isso, Harry se lembrou dos olhos dela. Tantos sentimentos juntos. Mas sempre que pensava neles a esperança se sobressaia. Ele não entendia, já tinha visto várias pessoas com esperança no olhar, mas então, por quê nela era diferente?

- Acho melhor irmos dormir. Discutiremos isso de manhã. Boa-noite, Harry, Rony.

- Boa-noite Mione, Harry.

- Boa-noite Rony, Mione.

Depois que seus amigos foram se deitar, Harry permaneceu na sala um pouco ainda. Depois foi dormir, determinado em descobrir quem era aquela jovem Black e o que o mais intrigava: o que ela queria?

Harry acordou com o barulho de uma coruja bicando o vidro da janela de seu quarto. Colocou os óculos e foi até a janela. A abriu e a coruja entrou. Carregava um pergaminho amarrado à pata esquerda.

Assim que Harry o pegou a coruja foi embora Ele abriu o pergaminho e leu:

"_Não sei o que pensas de mim, mas realmente preciso falar contigo. Me encontre no cemitério onde seus pais estão enterrados hoje ás 22:00hrs. Vá sozinho._

_L.B."_

- L.B.? O que significam?

Harry desceu até a cozinha para tomar café e acabou encontrando seus amigos já despertos e servidos.

- Bom-dia Harry!—cumprimenta Hermione animadamente.

- Bom-dia—respondeu o moreno se sentando.

- De quem é?—perguntou Rony apontando o pedaço de pergaminho na mão do amigo.

- Da garota Black. Acho que o nome dela começa com "L".

- Por quê acha isso?—perguntou Hermione.

- Olhe como ela assinou.—entregou o pergaminho a amiga.

- "L.B.". Iniciais... "B" de Black..."L" de...

- Várias opções...

- "Me encontre no cemitério onde seus pais seus pais estão enterrados...Vá sozinho...Você vai?—perguntou Rony lendo a carta por cima do ombro da amiga.

- Vai aonde?—perguntou Lupin entrando na cozinha.

- Aquela garota mandou uma carta pro Harry marcando um encontro—disse Rony.

- Ah! Você vai, Harry?

- Vou.

- Sozinho?

- Sim, Ron. É assim que ela quer não é?

- È mas...

- Então é assim que eu vou.—falou decidido. Os outros não falaram nada. Não adiantaria mesmo.

Em um quarto numa antiga mansão uma jovem acabara de despertar. Sentou na cama e se espreguiçou. O quarto estava decorado em tons de vermelho, na mesma tonalidade dos lençóis de seda que vestiam a cama de casal na qual a jovem se encontrava. Os travesseiros eram pretos, combinando com os olhos e os cabelos dela. Ela se levantou e foi até a escrivanhia. Escreveu um bilhete em um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. Amarrou na pata esquerda de sua coruja e a fez partir.

- Espero que você vá, Harry. Preciso da sua ajuda e você da minha.

Se afastou da janela e foi se aprontar, tinha trabalho a fazer.

Tomou um rápido café da manhã e trocou de roupa. Colocou a varinha em um suporte no lado esquerdo da bota. Pôs uma capa e saiu.

Mais um dia, mais uma batalha. Sempre fora assim e por um bom tempo ainda seria. Até que seu maior inimigo fosse derrotado. Até que Lord Voldemort fosse derrotado.

A jovem de cabelos negros aparatou em uma região deserta e sombria. Não havia ninguém nas ruas e o vento batia forte fazendo sons que lembravam uivos de lobos. Andou em passos decididos até uma casa que aparentemente era abandonada. Bateu três vezes e esperou. Olhou em volta. Nada. Nenhum sinal de algum ser humano, seja bruxo ou trouxa. A casa parecia que iria despencar a qualquer momento. Havia alguns buracos nas paredes e algumas janelas ameaçavam despencar. Ótimo para quem queria se esconder.

Acordou de seus pensamentos com duas batidas na porta vindas, agora, de dentro. Bateu mais três vezes.

Depois de alguns segundos a porta se abriu e um jovem apareceu.

- Não pensei que voltaria a te ver tão cedo.—disse. Sua voz era arrastada e tinha um certo tom de superioridade e sarcasmo .

- Posso entrar? É meio perigoso ficarmos aqui fora, não acha?

O jovem não disse nada, apenas afastou um pouco o corpo para que a garota passasse. Ela entrou e olhou em volta. Realmente a casa estava um horror. As paredes estavam empoeiradas, as janelas fechadas e cobertas, fazendo com que apenas uma leve fonte de luz entrasse. A iluminação mais forte vinha das velas espalhadas pela casa, ao lado dos móveis, aparentemente velhos, mas bem conservados.

- Bem abaixo dos seus padrões, meu amigo.—sorriu.

- Vai começar com as sua ironias?

- Não.—ficou séria—Só vim lhe avisar. Marquei um encontro com Harry Potter para esta noite.

- Com o Santo Potter? O que quer com ele?—perguntou o rapaz se sentando e convidando a jovem a fazer o mesmo.

- Preciso da ajuda dele.

O garoto riu.

- A única coisa que precisa dele é que ele derrote o Lorde das Trevas.—disse pegando uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças no armário perto do sofá onde estavam.

- Ele não conseguirá isso sozinho.

- E você pode ajudá-lo?—entregou uma taça de vinho a amiga.

- Continua com seus hábitos refinados.—disse examinando a taça—Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, posso destruir a sexta horcruxe para ele.

- Quem? Nagini?—o jovem a olhava cético.

- Exatamente.

- E como pretende fazer isso?—perguntou tomando um gole de vinho.

- Tenho meus métodos.—respondeu olhando diretamente nos olhos claros do jovem a sua frente e tomando seu vinho todo de uma vez.

- Se você diz...—falou imitando os gestos da jovem a sua frente.

- Bom,--colocou a taça na mesa de centro—Era só isso. Só vim te avisar do meu encontro com Potter.—o jovem riu mais uma vez.

- Boa sorte em convencê-lo a confiar em você.

- Sabe que se ele souber meu parentesco, confiará em mim.—se levantou.

- Seu parentesco?—levantou-se também—Que parentesco? Que você é uma Black?

- Não e você sabe. Quem foi meu pai e quem foram meus padrinhos.

- Hum... Boa sorte mesmo assim. Potter é muito desconfiado.

- Tem quem confirme isso a ele. Tenho que ir.—foi em direção a porta.

Ele a seguiu e quando ela estava preste a sair ele a segurou pelo braço e olhou fundo nos olhos dela quando, sério, perguntou:

- Voltarei a te ver?

- Claro.

- Tome cuidado, _Lavínia_

- Você também, _Draco_--deu um beijo no rosto dele e aparatou. Ele a observou e em seguida entrou na casa. Temia pela própria segurança e pela da amiga. Afinal, ela era a única amiga verdadeira que um dia ele já teve e ele não gostaria de perdê-la.


	3. Chapter II

Capítulo II

_**Capítulo II**_

Lavínia aparatou em um misterioso lugar. As nuvens estavam negras, havia algumas árvores em volta e mais nada. Tudo deserto.

Ela colocou o capuz, fechou mais a capa, abaixou a cabeça e começou a andar.

O vento batia frio, uivando nos ouvidos da jovem moça, enquanto ela se dirigia à única casa em toda aquela região.

Era mais como uma mansão em estilo vitoriano, antiga. Em volta pairava uma espécie de neblina esverdeada. Ela sabia, ela podia sentir. Era magia negra.

Parou a poucos passos da casa, observando. A porta rangeu e uma cobra começou a rastejar em direção a ela. Ela apenas sorriu e segurou a varinha.

Nesse momento uma pessoa começou a aparecer por detrás da cobra. Uma mulher. Sua pele branca, os cabelos negros e sua voz eram inconfundíveis.

- Bellatriz Lestrange!—disse a jovem levantando o rosto.

- Lavínia Black! A que devo a honra?—disse a mulher se aproximando de Lavínia, seguindo o mesmo caminho da cobra.

- Vim fazer um pequeno trabalho.

- Destruir o Lorde das Trevas?—a mulher sorriu.

- Não. Sei que não tenho poder para isso.

- Então, a que veio?

- Acho que você sabe.—disse Lavínia olhando a cobra que rastejava perto de Bellatriz.

- Não se atreveria!—a Comensal ficou séria.

- Duvida?—mostrou a varinha, apontando para a cobra.

- _Estupefaça!_--Bella gritou.

- _Protego!_--Lavínia se protegeu.

Nagini rastejava de volta para a casa, enquanto Bellatriz tentava atingir Lavínia com maldições imperdoáveis:

- _Cruccio! Cruccio!_

- _Avada Kedrava!_

Uma forte luz verde tomou conta do local e quando ela sumiu, podê-se constatar: Nagini estava morta.

- Não!

- Parece que o animal de estimação do seu mestre morreu, tia Bella.

- Você não é minha sobrinha! È uma traidora do próprio sangue, imunda e desprezível!

- Digo o mesmo e mais: quando a batalha final acontecer, eu farei questão de derrotá-la, Bella.

- Faça isso, mas quero ver se você consegue viver até lá!

- Sabes muito bem que Voldemort não pode me rastrear nem pela minha mente, nem pela minha magia. Para ele eu não existo. E, em breve, nem você existirá!

- _Estupefaça!_

Lavínia aparatou.

Lavínia chegou a um cemitério. O céu estava escuro e estrelado. O vento batia gostoso. Respirou fundo. Fio quando sentiu o braço direito queimar. O último feitiço de Bellatriz a havia atingido.

Um corte reto havia se formado. Sangrava, queimava em abundância. Pegou a varinha e disse um feitiço e o corte parou de sangrar. Olhou o relógio de pulso, dez horas, estava na hora de encontrar Harry. Ele provavelmente estaria no túmulo dos pais. Foi pra lá que ela foi.

Ele estava lá, de pé, de costas para ela, em frente à lápide dos pais.

- Harry Potter?

Ele se virou e a encarou sério:

- Quem é você?

- Me siga.

- Me diga quem você é.

- Me siga e direi tudo o que quiser.

Ele ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, considerando.

- Ok.—ele respondeu.

Lavínia o levou até uma parte afastada do cemitério. Era aberta, com muito verde, terminando em um penhasco, da onde se tinha uma vista de Londres.

Ela se sentou na porta do penhasco e indicou que ele fizesse o mesmo. Depois que ele se sentou, ao lado dela, ela respirou fundo e disse:

- Ainda não sabe quem sou?—ela mantinha o olhar fixo na cidade.

- Não. Lupin disse que você é uma Black, isso é verdade?

- Sim. Meu nome é Lavínia Black.

- De que linhagem você faz parte? Narcissa, Bellatriz,...

- Sirius.—ela o interrompeu.

- O quê?—ele a olhou confuso.

- Sou da linhagem de Sirius. Ele era...

- Ele era...?

- Meu pai.—pela primeira vez, ela olhou para ele.

- Ele nunca disse que tinha uma filha.

- Porque pensava que estava morta.—voltou a olhar a cidade.

- Por quê ele pensaria isso?

- Porque...—suspirou—Quando meu pai foi acusado de delatar os seus pais, ele mandou minha mãe se isolar comigo em algum lugar longe. Então, minha mãe se misturou com a nata da família Black, com os Lestrange e até mesmo com os Malfoy.—Harry a olhava impressionado.—Eu cresci em meio à alta sociedade bruxa e em meio aos mais leais Comensais da Morte. Cresci sendo ensinada que Lorde Voldemort era o maior bruxo que já existira e que você era meu inimigo mortal.

- Então você é uma Comensal?—Harry perguntou.

- Não. Embora fosse cercada de gente fiel ao Lorde das Trevas, minha mãe sempre me ensinou que Voldemort era do mal e que seu fosse um dia me tornar leal a um bruxo, esse bruxo seria Dumbledore. Ela dizia que ele sim, era o maior bruxo que já existira.

- Isso é verdade.

- Concordo. Tudo ia bem. Eu freqüentava as casas das grandes famílias, era cercada por gente importante e fingia lealdade a Voldemort, embora por dentro, eu fosse contra tudo ao que eu fingia acreditar.

- Perigoso.

- Verdade. E um dia esse perigo se provou real. Voldemort descobriu que minha mãe não era leal a ele e sim a Dumbledore. Ele ficou furioso e mandou seus Comensais matá-la.

- Você sabe quem ele mandou?

- Rodolphus e Bellatriz Lestrange. Eles invadiram nossa casa, destruíram tudo e mataram minha mãe. Eu vi tudo.

- Por quê eles não te mataram também? Quero dizer...

- Tudo bem. Eles não me mataram porque minha mãe não deixou. Ela me escondeu e se sacrificou por mim. Assim como sua mãe se sacrificou por você.

- Minha mãe me deu uma proteção. A sua também?

- Sim. Voldemort não pode me achar. Não pode ler minha mente nem rastrear minha magia.

- É uma boa proteção.

- É sim.

- Faz quanto tempo que mataram sua mãe?

- Três anos.

- Faz dois anos que mataram o Sirius.

- Foi quase na mesma época.

- O que aconteceu depois que sua mãe foi morta?

- Depois do ataque eu apaguei. Quando acordei estava em Hogwarts, sob os cuidados de Dumbledore.

- Você nunca andou pela escola, se não eu teria te visto.

- Eu saia, mas à noite. Não era vista por ninguém. Apenas por...—se calou.

- Por?

- Um amigo. O único que eu tive na vida.

- Eu conheço?

- Talvez.

Alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Depois o que houve?

- Dumbledore cuidou de mim e me deixou aos cuidados de um tutor. Que cuidou de mim, me treinou, me ensinou e me protegeu.

- Quem era ele?

Ela sorriu e respondeu

- Remus Lupin.

- Por isso me mandou perguntar a ele sobre você.

- Sim. Eu sabia que se ele visse a rosa, saberia que estou na ativa.

- Ativa?

- Atrás de Voldemort.

- Você pretende derrotá-lo?

- Não sou tão ingênua assim. Sei que só você pode derrotá-lo. O que quero é enfraquecê-lo.

- Como?

- Dumbledore me falou sobre as horcruxes, sei que está atrás delas. Derrotar alguns membros de seu exército que vem atrás de mim é um modo também.

- Vejo que se machucou na última luta—apontou o braço dela.

- Sim.

- Contra quem lutou?

- Bellatriz.

- Hum. Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Sim.

- Por quê você ficou com Lupin?

- Porque depois dos meus padrinhos, Lupin era a pessoa em que meus pais mais confiavam.

- Por quê não ficou com seus padrinhos?

- Porque eles também foram mortos por Voldemort.

- Quem eram?

- Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter.

Harry a olhou incrédulo.

- Meus pais eram seus padrinhos?

- Sim, do mesmo jeito que meus pais eram seus padrinhos.

- Nossa.

Ela riu.

- Qual era o nome da sua mãe?

- Lyanna Monterrey.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Como pretendia destruir Nagini?

- Bom, ainda estávamos montando um plano e...peraí.Você disse _pretendia_?

- Sim. Eu destruí Nagini. Por isso lutei com Bellatriz.

- Como a destruiu?

- Fui até ela.

- Você sabe onde Voldemort está escondido?

- Sei. E só lhe direi quando você estiver realmente pronto para derrotá-lo.

- O que quer comigo?

- Já disse. Te ajudar. Acha que pode confiar em mim?

- Sim, acho.—ele sorriu e ela também.

- O sol já está nascendo. Acho melhor você voltar.

- Tem razão. Eu vou. Eu vou voltar a te ver?

Ela não respondeu de imediato, as palavras do amigo escondido ecoando em sua cabeça: _"Voltarei a te ver? Claro."_

- Lavínia?

- Claro, Harry, eu entro em contato.

- Ok, então. Até mais.

- Até.

Harry aparatou, mas Lavínia ficou mais um pouco observando o nascer do sol refletir em seus olhos negros. Ficou vendo uma nova esperança nascer.


	4. Chapter III

Capítulo III

_**Capítulo III**_

Harry chegou em casa quando já havia amanhecido. Tudo o que havia conversado com Lavínia passava por sua cabeça. Como ela viveu, com quem fora criada e quem era ela. Mas, o que mais o impressionava era como ela estava calma. Parecia que nada havia acontecido. Ela falava tão calmamente que ele quase não acreditava que ela havia passado por tudo que disse. Parecia que a guerra a havia feito amadurecer demais. Se fechar demais. Ela parecia fria, distante, conformada. De uma maneira absurda, ela o lembrava Malfoy. Muito estranho.

- Harry?

- Bom dia, Hermione.

- Se encontrou com a garota?

- Sim.

Ambos iam em direção a sala, Hermione estava bebendo algo que Harry não pode identificar. Ela se sentou no sofá e ele em uma poltrona à frente dela.

- Acordou cedo.

- Perdi o sono.

- Onde estão Rony e Lupin?

- Rony ainda está dormindo e Lupin saiu para resolver umas coisas da Ordem.

- Hum.

- Está cansado?

- Um pouco.

- Vá tomar um banho e descansar um pouco.

- Ok.

Harry subiu até seu quarto, separou algumas peças de roupa e foi tomar banho. Sua mente agora, estava vazia, ele queria relaxar sentindo a água quente cair por seu corpo. Restaurando suas forças.

Após o banho, Harry deitou um pouco para descansar e acabou dormindo. Dormiu tranqüilo.

Depois de conversar com Harry, Lavínia se dirigiu a sua mansão, em um lugar afastado de Londres e de todos. Chegou lá, tirou a capa e foi para a escrivanhia, aonde escreveu um pequeno bilhete.

"_Preciso falar com você. Quando posso ir aí?_

_L.B"_

Enquanto aguardava a resposta, Lavínia ficou observando o horizonte. Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que o horizonte era a fonte da força da terra e que quando ela estivesse se sentindo fraca, era para ela olhar para ele que suas forças seriam renovadas. Incrível como sempre funcionava. Começou a se lembrar da conversa que teve com Potter na noite anterior. Realmente ele era tudo o que ela ouvira falar. Realmente exalava confiança e coragem. Mas, ele seria suficientemente forte para derrotar o Lorde das Trevas? Ele parecia ser poderoso, mas mesmo assim...

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos com sua coruja piando, indicando que voltara com a resposta.

- Nossa! Pensei que fosse demorar mais.--abriu o pergaminho

_Venha hoje à noite. Estarei esperando_

_D.M_

- Ótimo.--guardou o pergaminho e foi tomar um banho. Precisava urgentemente de um descanso.

Eram quase duas horas da tarde quando Harry descera para comer alguma coisa. Foi até a cozinha e encontrou seus amigos conversando.

- Ah, oi Harry! Sirva-se!--falou Rony apontando para a mesa cheia de guloseimas.

- Estava mesmo cansado, hein?--disse Hermione.

- Sim, tive uma longa noite.

- E aí, cara, como foi com a aquela garota Black?--perguntou Rony sem disfarçar sua curiosidade.

- Bem. Ela, na verdade, se chama Lavínia e é filha do Sirius.

- Como é?

- Filha do Sirius?--Rony e Hermione estavam chocados.

- É.--Harry respondeu calmamente, se servindo de alguns doces.

- Ela é confiável?--perguntou Mione.

- Me parece que sim.

- O que ela te falou?--perguntou Rony.

- Bom...

E assim, Harry contou toda sua conversa com Lavínia Black. Ao final, seus amigos estavam meio que impressionados.

- Nossa...

- Então ela é filha do Sirius e de uma mulher chamada Lyanna e cresceu em meio a Comensais da Morte. A mãe foi morta por ordens de Voldemort e Sirius pensava que ela fora morta também.--falou Hermione.

- Exatamente.

- Ela pretende nos ajudar a lutar contra Você-Sabe-Quem?--perguntou Rony.

- Sim.

- Falando nisso, Harry, você já pensou em como vamos destruir Nagini?

- Não precisamos, Mione.

- Por que não?

- Porque Lavínia já a destruiu.

- Essa garota é muito estranha...--comentou Rony.

Estava quase anoitecendo quando Lavínia acordou. O sol já estava se pondo, deixando uma marca vermelha no céu. Em breve anoiteceria e ela teria que sair. Se levantou e foi até a biblioteca da mansão. Olhou por todas as estantes procurando por um livro até que o encontrou. Era antigo e pesado. A capa feita com prata continha escritas em latim e uma tranca em formato de cobra, também em prata. Lavínia passou a mão pela cobra que rastejou abrindo o livro. Ela o folheou procurando o feitiço que queria. O achou. Como preparar chaves-de-portal. Pegou um pouco de metal que havia levado e começou a trabalhar. Tinha que ficar pronta antes de se encontrar com Draco.

Como odiava ficar preso! Parecia uma criança de castigo! Um saco! Verdadeiro tédio! Mesmo com Severus dizendo que era para o seu próprio bem e segurança, Draco não se conformava em ter que ficar trancado. Mas a idéia de sair e dar de cara com algum Comensal da Morte, também não era muito boa, devia admitir. A única coisa boa que acontecia era quando Lavínia vinha visitá-lo.

Adorava conversar com ela. Sempre foram bons amigos. Desde pequenos.

Conhecera Lavínia quando tinha uns seis anos, ficaram amigos e não se largaram mais. Mesmo depois que a mãe dela foi morta por ordens do Lorde das Trevas. Mesmo enquanto ele estava em Hogwarts. Sempre se falavam por meios de corujas, ou nas raras vezes que dava, pessoalmente. Lavínia o entendia com ninguém. Podia ver através da máscara que ela utilizava todos os dias. Podia adivinhar o que ele estava sentindo ou pensando com apenas um olhar. Ela sempre acertava. Draco deixou que um sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto, enquanto observava a chama das velas que espalhara pela casa.

- _"Chamas do fogo, chamas da alma"_ Ela não se cansava de repetir.--disse para si mesmo, enquanto brincava com as chamas.--_Assim, como a chama do fogo queima a vela ou a madeira, o fogo da alma queima dentro dos nossos corpos, dando-nos a energia e a coragem necessária para continuar. Esse fogo alimenta nosso espírito._--ele riu--Excelente pensamento, minha amiga. A chama da sua alma sempre queimou e muito. Pena que a minha tenha apagado.--o sorriso em sua face se tornou triste e ele parou de brincar com as chamas, agora, só observava.

- Observando a noite, Harry?

- Oi, Mione. Não percebi você se aproximar.--Harry estava sentado no parapeito da janela do seu quarto. Hermione se sentou ao lado dele.

- Pensando em Lavínia?--ela perguntou.

- Em todos. Ela disse que foi criada pelo Lupin.

- Pelo Lupin? Você não tinha dito isso antes.

- Eu sei, havia me esquecido. Ela disse, também, que meus pais eram padrinhos dela.

- E você não acredita nela.

- Esse é o problema. Eu não sei. Há algo nela, eu não sei o que é. Me faz sentir estranho, seguro.

- Mas, se sentir seguro não é uma coisa boa?

- Com ela, eu não tenho tanta certeza.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas observando a noite estrelada e de luar.

- É lua cheia.

- Se refere ao Lupin?

- Sim.

- Você quer falar com ele, não é?

- Quero.

- Acho que vai ter que esperar até amanhã.

- Pelo jeito.

- Harry, ela disse se voltaria a te ver, ou a falar com você?

- Ela disse que entraria em contato. Sabe, Hermione, o jeito dela me fez lembrar de uma pessoa.

- Ah é? Quem?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Sério?

- Sério. Ela lembra um pouco ele. Acho que é a criação.

- Então ela é metida, arrogante, mimada e falsa?

- Não. Ela é fechada, distante, fria.

- Definitivamente falar com ela não te fez bem.

O moreno riu.

- Muito pelo contrário, Mione, me fez muito bem.

Hermione olhou o amigo desconfiada. O que será que aquela garota fez ao Harry para ele mudar tanto?

Lavínia suspirou cansada. Havia dado trabalho, mas terminara. Guardou a chave-de-portal no bolso e foi se arrumar. Já anoitecera, provavelmente Draco a estaria esperando.

Colocou calças e botas pretas e uma blusa vermelha de mangas compridas, largas no final. A blusa tinha um corte canoa e era decotada atrás. Colocou um colar rente ao pescoço com um pingente de mais ou menos sete centímetros de prata, com o formato de um raio. Os cabelos negros ela deixou soltos.

Pegou a capa e aparatou.

Chegou até a casa em que Draco estava escondido. Enquanto se dirigia até a porta não pode deixar de pensar em como devia estar sendo torturante para o amigo ficar escondido. Do jeito que ele adorava isso...Ela riu e bateu três vezes. Mais uma vez ouviu duas batidas vindas de dentro e bateu três vezes. Draco abriu a porta e indicou que ela entrasse. Ela entrou tirando a capa.

- Sente-se, vou pegar algo para bebermos.--Draco se afastou um pouco e quando voltou estava com uma garrafa de vinho do Porto e duas taças. Serviu e entregou uma a amiga.

- A que devo a visita?--perguntou se sentando ao lado de Lavínia.

- Queria que me fizesse um favor.--disse bebendo.

- E qual seria?

- Queria que você guardasse um segredo.

- Sabe que pode confiar em mim.

- Sim, eu sei. Faz esse favor pra mim?

- Faço. Que é segredo é esse que merece todo esse mistério?

- É uma coisa a qual eu venho pensando há muito tempo e tenho certeza que não dá pra mudar.

- E o que seria?

Lavínia não respondeu, apenas tomou um gole de vinho e aproximou seus lábios do ouvido do amigo e lhe sussurrou algo. Devia ser grave pois ele ficou mais pálido do que normalmente já era. Ela se afastou em silêncio e continuou a tomar seu vinho.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta.

Draco tomava o vinho numa fúria desesperada para que ele o acalmasse.

- Tem mais, Draco.

- O que é agora?

Lavínia pegou a capa e de dentro do bolso tirou algo que entregou a Draco.

- Tome.--era uma corrente fina de prata, com um pingente também em prata em forma de um raio, igual ao que ela usava no pescoço. Draco ficou observando o pingente em sua mão enquanto Lavínia explicava do que se tratava.

- É uma chave-de-portal. Leva apenas a três lugares: ao Lupin, a minha casa e a...mim.

- Para que você está me dando ela?

- Se por caso correr perigo pode ir para um desses lugares.

- Até o Lupin?

- Ele lhe acolherá, pode ter certeza.

- Leva também a mansão Black que você mora e a você mesma?

- Exatamente. Se precisar falar comigo de modo bem rápido, use-a. Levará até mim, não importa onde eu esteja.

- Ah, entendi.

- E Draco...

- Sim?

- Quando o que eu disse acontecer quero que vá para a mansão Black e fique por lá até as coisas se acalmarem.

- Por quê?

- Ficará em segurança por lá.

- Você também tem uma?

- Sim.--mostrou o colar.

- E leva ao Lupin e a mansão Black e mais aonde?

- A você.

- Hã?

- Eu enfeiticei as duas. Elas são parte de um todo. As duas são uma. Podem se rastrear. Portanto a sua leva a mim e a minha leva a você.

Draco ficou um tempo quieto até que perguntou:

- Potter sabe?

- Sobre o que?

- Da sua relação comigo.

- Não. Eu não falei nada.

- Sábia escolha.

- Eu só não quero te envolver.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio os envolveu até que Lavínia colocou a taça de lado e deitou a cabeça no colo de Draco, que começou a fazer um pequeno e carinhoso cafuné nela. Lavínia pegou a mão e entrelaçou na sua. Ficaram assim, até adormecerem.

-Harry?

- Lupin? Pensei que não fosse te ver até amanhã.

- Não se preocupe. Tomei minha poção hoje. Antes de dormir, Hermione me contou que você queria falar comigo. Sobre o quê?

- Lavínia Black.

- Ah. O que quer saber?

- Por que não me disse que você a havia criado? Que ela é filha do Sirius?

- Porque ela precisava contar isso. Senão você não acreditaria.

- Tudo o que ela me disse é verdade?

- Sim. Ela é filha do Sirius, eu a criei depois que Lyanna foi morta, seus pais eram padrinhos dela e sim, ela é louca o bastante para ir atrás de Nagini sozinha.

- Como sabe sobre Nagini?

- Ela me mandou uma coruja contando o que pretendia fazer.

- E você não a impediu por quê?

- Por que confio nela e você também deveria. Ela será de grande ajuda. É uma excelente bruxa.

- Imagino.

- Agora vá dormir, Harry, já está tarde.--dizendo isso Lupin se retirou, deixando Harry sozinho com seus pensamentos.

-_"Confiar ou não confiar?"_

O dia já havia amanhecido. Lavínia acordou com o barulho de coisas sendo quebradas, abriu os olhos e tentou captar da onde vinham os sons. Ouviu passos e vozes que pareciam zangadas. Conforme o tempo ia passando as vozes iam ficando mais fortes.

Foi com assombro que percebeu que eram vozes de Comensais e que se dirigiam para onde ela se encontrava. Rapidamente acordou Draco e o avisou do perigo:

- Draco...Draco acorda!

- Hã? O que foi?

- Há Comensais vindo pra cá!

- O quê?! Como você sabe?

- Eu os ouvi. Temos que sair daqui. Use a chave-de-portal que eu te dei. Vamos para a Mansão Black.

- Ok.

Mas quando eles estavam prestes a aparatar, ouvem o estrondo da porta sendo destruída e três Comensais da Morte entrarem na casa.

- Ora, ora, ora...o que temos aqui. Draco Malfoy e Lavínia Black.

- Nosso Mestre ficará muito feliz em vê-los.--disseram dois deles antes de tentarem enfeitiçar os dois jovens.

- _Protego!_--Lavínia protegeu a si mesma e a Draco na mesma hora.

- Não será tão fácil assim.--enquanto um falava os outros dois se postaram atrás dos dois e agarraram seus braços.

- Me solta!--Draco gritou.

- Não mesmo, Malfoy.--o outro respondeu.--Você não cumpriu sua missão e você sabe o quanto isto deixa o Lorde das Trevas feliz.

- Larga!--ouviu-se a voz de Lavínia.

- Você também trate de ficar quieta, traidora. Tenho certeza de que o Lorde ficará muito satisfeito em acabar com você pessoalmente.

Os três Comensais riram enquanto os dois jovens se entreolhavam. Com um olhar Lavínia avisou a Draco para que este se prepara-se ao que o outro respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Então um único golpe, Lavínia chutou o Comensal que a prendia aproveitando que este estava distraído. Os outros dois ficaram alerta e foram pra cima dela, libertando Draco que pegou sua varinha e se preparou para contra-atacar.

- _Estupefaça!_--o Comensal que o havia prendido caiu no chão, despertando a atenção dos outros dois que estavam lutando com Lavínia.

- Você!--um gritou e foi pra cima de Draco, mas Lavínia o impediu.

- _Pretificus Tottalus._--o Comensal caiu duro aos pés de Draco.

- Cuidado!--o loiro gritou. Mas não foi o suficiente. Ao se virar Lavínia foi atingida pelo terceiro Comensal que deu-lhe uma bofetada com a varinha fazendo com que um profundo corte aparecesse em seu rosto.

- Lavínia!--Draco foi socorrê-la, mas o Comensal que ele havia estuporado se recuperou e o pegou pela perna o derrubando.

- Você é meu, garoto!

Nisso o outro já estava em cima de Lavínia que ainda estava meio zonza com o golpe.

- _Expelliarmus!_--Lavínia voou batendo na parede enquanto Draco tentava se livrar do Comensal que tentava estuporá-lo.

- Agora você não me escapa._Estupefa..._--sua voz morreu. Em seu corpo vários cortes apareceram e ele caiu inconsciente no chão.

Lavínia havia se livrado do outro Comensal e protegido Draco.

- Que feitiço é esse?

- Sectumsempra.

- AH!

Dois gritos de dor foram ouvidos ao mesmo tempo. O último Comensal havia empurrado os dois contra a parede e pego Lavínia.

- Lavínia!

Não deu. Dessa vez Lavínia não conseguiu se livrar das garras do bruxo e foi capturada.

Draco ficou petrificado, sem saber o que fazer durante alguns segundos até que decidiu. Era melhor avisar Lupin. Se concentrando apertou o pingente em seu pescoço e desejou encontrar Lupin. No momento seguinte desapareceu, deixando pra trás a casa destruída e dois Comensais.


	5. Chapter IV

Capítulo IV

_**Capítulo IV**_

Um leve som se fez ouvir naquele lugar deserto e duas pessoas apareceram. Um homem e uma jovem.

- Vamos!—o comensal pegou Lavínia pelo braço e começou a puxá-la.

- Vamos aonde?

- Em breve você saberá, Black.--sorriu.

Lavínia engoliu em seco e olhou ao redor. Através da espessa camada de neblina, podia-se ver uma extensa floresta em volta, e um casebre velho se encontrava mais à frente, na direção em que o comensal a puxava. Começou a tatear o corpo a procura da varinha, mas não conseguiu achá-la.

- Procurando por isso?--perguntou o comensal mostrando a varinha dela entre os dedos. Lavínia tentou pegá-la dele, mas o comensal a empurrou em direção ao chão. Assim que ela o atingiu, ele a pegou pela garganta e sussurrou:

- Não conseguirá nada com essa atitude, Black. A não ser a sua própria destruição.--riu e a pegou pelo braço.--Vamos.

Lavínia deixou-se ser levada, mantinha a cabeça baixa e o olhar triste. Isso estava acontecendo mais rápido do que ela imaginara.

- Ah!--Malfoy deixou uma exclamação de desconforto sair de sua boca ao chegar em seu destino. Olhou em volta, aquilo não parecia muito com o mundo bruxo, estava mais para um lugar trouxa. _Para onde você me mandou, hein Lavínia?_

Se levantou e olhou as casas, faltava a número doze. Estava pensando sobre isso, quando, com um pouco se assombro, viu uma casa começar a surgir entre os números onze e treze. Assim que a porta se abriu, Draco levou um susto maior ainda.

- Malfoy?

- Lupin?

- Malfoy, o quê faz aqui?

- Er...eu...eu preciso...preciso falar com você.

- Sobre?

- Lavínia Black.

- Lavínia?--Lupin estava surpreso--O quê aconteceu com ela?

- Podemos conversar? É uma longa história.

- Sim, claro. Entre.

Lupin deu espaço e Draco entrou na casa.

- Venha, vamos até a cozinha.--Draco apenas acentiu.

- Hã? Lupin, você não ia sair?

- Harry!

- Droga!--Draco disse baixinho nas costas de Lupin.

- Lupin?!--Malfoy ouviu mais duas vozes se aproximarem. Duas vozes que ele conhecia muito bem.

- Merlin!

- Houve um pequeno imprevisto.

- Quê imprevisto?--perguntou Hermione.

- Esse.--respondeu Lupin se afastando e assim mostrando Malfoy.

- Malfoy?!--os três falaram surpresos.

- O quê ele está fazendo aqui?--perguntou Rony.

- Ele quer falar comigo.

- Sobre o quê?

- Algo que não te interessa, Potter!--falou com a costumeira pose.

- E por que não me interessa, Malfoy?--Harry revidou.

- Ele veio falar sobre Lavínia.--interveio Lupin.

- E o quê você tem a ver com ela?

- Ela é minha amiga, Potter.

- Me explica uma coisa, Malfoy, como você descobriu sobre esse lugar?--perguntou Hermione.

- Por acaso foi Lavínia que te contou?--perguntou Harry.

Draco olhou para Harry com uma cara de quem queria matá-lo, mas respirou fundo e respondeu.

- Sim e não, Potter.

- Como assim?

- Eu descobri esse lugar com isso.--mostrou o colar--Foi Lavínia quem me deu.

- E o quê é isso?

- Merlin, me dê paciência!--Harry apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas--Isso é uma chave de portal.

- Foi Lavínia quem fez, Malfoy?--perguntou Lupin

- Sim. Ela disse que me levaria até você.

- Bem, vamos até a cozinha. Lá esclareceremos as coisas melhor.

Antes de se dirigirem até a cozinha, Malfoy recebeu olhares bem desconfiados do trio de ouro. Fingiu que não se abalou e os seguiu.

Ao chegarem à cozinha, Draco se sentou em frente ao trio de ouro e ao lado de Lupin.

- Muito bem, Draco, o quê aconteceu?--começou Lupin

- Lavínia estava comigo quando comensais da morte nos atacaram. Um deles a capturou.

- Você tem idéia de para onde ele a levou?

- Não. Mas talvez possamos achá-la com a minha chave de portal.

- Como?

- A minha chave leva a casa dela, a você e a ela mesma.

- Tem certeza?

- Foi o que ela me falou.

- E você confia nela?--veio a voz de Harry.

- Completamente, Potter.

- E por que deveríamos confiar em você, Malfoy?--perguntou Rony.

- Por que eu digo a verdade, Weasley.

- Me dê um bom motivo para acreditarmos em você, Malfoy.—falou Harry

- Se não acreditarem, Lavínia morre.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

- Ok, Draco, me diga exatamente o quê aconteceu e o quê Lavínia te disse.--pediu Lupin.

- Ela me disse...

Draco contou toda a história, os quatro ouviam com atenção embora Harry e os amigos ainda estivessem desconfiados, mas eles não podiam arriscar a vida de ninguém.

- Entre!--O comensal empurrou Lavínia para dentro do casebre.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?

Lavínia levantou o rosto e deu de cara com ninguém menos que Bellatriz Lestrange.

- Bella.

- Ela estava com Malfoy.

- E por que não o trouxe também?--perguntou uma voz masculina se aproximando.

- Rodolphus.

- Achei que Black era mais importante do que Malfoy.

- Hum.

- O que iremos fazer com ela?

- Nada. O Lorde das Trevas exigiu que a mantivéssemos em segurança. Ele virá vê-la e então decidirá o que fazer.--falou Bellatriz.

Lavínia engoliu em seco. Com certeza estava em maus lençóis.

- Conseguiu descobriu quais comensais atacaram vocês?

- Não, Lupin.

- E o quê Lavínia estava fazendo com você?

- Ela foi me visitar, Potter.

- Vocês são amigos?

- Sim.

- Você sabia que ela é filha de Sirius Black?

- Eu sei quem ela é, Potter!

- Sabia também que ela estava disposta a me ajudar a derrotar Voldemort?

- Sim, ela me contou.

- Me diga uma coisa, Malfoy. Por que Lavínia te daria uma chave de portal que levasse até Lupin? Por que ela te protegeria?

- Porque é o que amigos fazem. Protegem uns aos outros. Pensei que soubesse disso.--olhou de Harry para Rony e Hermione.

- É que você não parece o tipo que protegeria os amigos.

- Lavínia é a única amiga de verdade que eu já tive em toda minha vida. Ela já me protegeu várias vezes. Chegou a minha hora de protegê-la. Ou pelo menos tentar.

- Certo. Podemos fazer isso, não é Lupin?

- Sim, Harry.

- E você pode emprestar essa sua chave de portal para podermos localizá-la.

- Sem chance, Potter, eu vou junto.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

- Então tudo bem. A decisão é sua.

- Tem certeza de que não podemos fazer nada, Bella?--perguntou o comensal olhando para Lavínia.

Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira, no meio de uma espécie de sala, com as mãos e os pés presos magicamente. Suava frio. Estar presa com três comensais e sem varinha não era uma situação muito agradável, com certeza.

- Hum...O Lorde das Trevas disse apenas que temos que mantê-la em segurança. Não disse que estávamos proibidos de tocar nela.--respondeu Bellatriz brincando com uma mecha de cabelo da garota.

- Então?

- Então.--Bella se abaixou e sussurrou no ouvido de Lavínia--Está na hora de pagar pelo que fez comigo quando matou Nagini.--se levantou--Solte-a.

O comensal fez um aceno de varinha e Lavínia sentiu seus pulsos e tornozelos livres, mas não aproveitou muito. No instante seguinte ouviu a voz de Bellatriz:

- _Cruccio!_

Lavínia acabou caindo da cadeira, tamanha foi à dor que percorreu seu corpo. Quando o efeito do feitiço acabou, pôde ouvir a risada dos três comensais que a cercavam. Abaixou a cabeça em derrota, estava perdida.

Enquanto isso, no Grimmauld Place, Harry e outros se preparavam para partir.

- Tem certeza que esta chave vai funcionar, Malfoy?--perguntou Rony.

- Não custa tentar.

- Estão todos prontos?--perguntou Lupin.

- Sim.

- Então vamos.

Formaram uma roda, um segurando na mão do outro. Malfoy apertou o colar e se concentrou. Um segundo depois, estavam todos em frente a um velho casebre, numa área totalmente deserta.

Olharam em volta, tentando descobrir onde estavam, mas foram interrompidos por um grito de dor vindo de dentro do casebre. Tentaram olhar pela janela, mas só conseguiram ver três vultos de pé e um no chão. Quem estava no chão se levantou um pouco e Malfoy pode reconhecê-lo:

- Lavínia!

- Temos que entrar.--falou Hermione.

- _Cruccio!_--mais um feitiço e Lavínia caiu de novo no chão.

- Vamos!--comandou Lupin.

No instante seguinte, pôde-se ouvir o estrondo da porta indo e ao chão e cinco pessoas adentraram ao casebre.

- Potter!

- Malfoy!

O reconhecimento foi mútuo:

- Tia Bella.

- Rodolphus.

- O que fazem aqui?--indagou Bellatriz.

- Vocês têm algo que queremos.--respondeu Malfoy olhando para Lavínia.

- Black? Se quiser levá-la vai ter que duelar.

- Sem problemas, titia. _Estupefaça!_

- _Protego!_

O pequeno casebre virou um verdadeiro campo de batalha, com feitiços pelos ares e destruição para todos os lados.

Conseguindo escapar da tia e aproveitando o fumaça e a distração causada pela batalha, Malfoy se dirigiu até um canto afastado aonde Lavínia tinha se refugiado. Ela estava fraca pelos feitiços que lhe foram lançados, então Draco a pegou no colo e tentou sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

- Draco?

- Shhh...

- O quê está fazendo aqui?

- Vim de buscar, oras.

- Mas, por quê?

- Para retribuir tudo o que você já fez por mim. Vamos.

Vendo que Malfoy estava saindo com Lavínia nos braços, Lupin deu o toque de recolher:

- Missão cumprida! Recuar!

Acabaram com os comensais e se dirigiram a saída. Mas ao chegar do lado de fora, tiveram uma surpresa.

- Agora vocês não escapam.--disse Bellatriz triunfante.

Eles olharam. Havia vários comensais, mas isso não era o mais importante. Era a figura parada na frente deles.

- Voldemort.--Harry engoliu em seco.

Era agora que a verdadeira luta iria começar.


	6. Chapter V

Capítulo V

_**Capítulo V**_

- Voldemort.--Harry engoliu em seco.

- Harry Potter--respondeu o outro bruxo.

- Mestre.--Bellatriz e os outros dois comensais se aproximaram e fizeram uma reverência ao seu lorde.

- Fizeram o que eu pedi?

- Sim, Milorde.--respondeu Rodolphus--Ali está Black.--disse apontando para onde Lavínia se encontrava, de pé e apoiada em Malfoy.

- Como vai, Lavínia?

- Bem e você Voldemort?

- Bem, mas estarei melhor assim que vir seu corpo de traidora estirado no chão e sem vida.

- Em seus sonhos.--Lavínia aproveitou o apoio de Draco e pegou a varinha dele.

- Não. É a realidade. _Cruccio!_

- Protego!

- Ágil. Será que o suficiente para me derrotar?

- Não sonho tão alto, Voldemort.

- Ainda bem, Black, pois eu pretendo te dar uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

- Quero ver conseguir.

- Cruccio!

- Protego!--Harry se colocou na frente de Lavínia.

- Ora, ora, ora...Harry Potter. Você é outro que terá o prazer de ser torturado por mim.

- Veremos.

- Comensais!

- Sim, Milorde?

- Cuidem dos outros. Black e Potter são meus.

- Sim, senhor.

Os comensais que estavam atrás de Voldemort passaram a frente e seguiram em direção aos outros bruxos.

- E agora, professor?--perguntou Ron.

- Temos que distraí-los enquanto eu mando uma mensagem para a Ordem. Vocês conseguem?

- Temos que conseguir.--falou Hermione.

- Malfoy, venha pra cá!--chamou Lupin.

- Dê um jeito de pegar minha varinha e lute com eles.--sussurrou Black.

- E você?

- Vou ficar bem. Vá!

Draco olhou de Lavínia para Harry e depois para ela novamente, até que acentiu e foi para junto de Lupin.

- Estou aqui.

- Ótimo.--disse o professor dobrando um pedaço de pergaminho e o fazendo desaparecer.--Onde está sua varinha?

- Com Lavínia. A dela está com algum dos Comensais.

- Tudo bem.--Lupin apontou sua varinha para os três raptores de Black e disse--Accio varinha da Lavínia.

Em seguida a varinha da garota estava nas mãos de Lupin que a passou para Draco.

- Tome. Use-a e dê o melhor de si, ok?

- Ok.

Lupin sorriu e ficou na frente dos jovens aguardando os comensais que continuavam a avançar.

Enquanto isso, um pouco afastados de Lupin, outros três bruxos travavam outra batalha:

- Cruccio!

- Protego!

- Vocês são bons, mas será que isso é o suficiente?

- Estupefaça!--gritou Harry

Voldemort bloqueou e rebateu com o mesmo feitiço.

- Protego!--dessa vez foi Lavínia quem protegeu Harry.

- Impedimenta!

O feitiço pegou Lavínia fazendo-a cair uns dois metros atrás de Harry e ficando imobilizada.

- Estupefaça!--Harry revidou, mas Voldemort bloqueou novamente.

- Precisará mais do que isso se quiser me derrotar, Harry.

- Cruccio!

Por um segundo, Voldemort vacilou.

- Você não sente prazer em causar dor, moleque. Se quiser me causar dor, vai ter que ter prazer em fazê-lo.

- Assim?

Voldemort virou para trás e deu de cara com Lavínia.

- Cruccio!--dessa vez o efeito foi maior.

- Vocês não vão conseguir me vencer. Estupefaça!

- Harry!--Lavínia foi até o jovem moreno e ajudou a se recuperar.

- Cruccio!

Dessa vez quem se contorceu de dor foi Lavínia.

- Estupefaça.

Harry revidou e Voldemort perdeu o controle do feitiço.

Do outro lado, a situação não estava nada boa, afinal, quatro bruxos contra vinte comensais não é lá uma luta muito justa.

Lupin tinha marcas causadas por alguns feitiços, Rony e Hermione alguns cortes assim como Draco. Os quatro estavam muito cansados.

- Hum...não pensei que ia ser tão fácil.--falou Bellatriz.

- E não vai.--falou uma voz atrás dela--Expelliarmus!--era Tonks.

- A ajuda chegou.--ela disse e vários membros da ordem começaram a aparecer.

A luta começava a se igualar.

- Vocês vão morrer!--falou Voldemort com todo ódio que possuía.

- Avada Kedavra!--e um jato de luz verde saiu da varinha dele.

Quando a luz se dissipou, Voldemort ficou surpreso. Os dois haviam sumido.

- Estupefaça!--um feitiço o atingiu no braço, o forçando a se virar.

- Black! Cruc..

- Estupefaça!--agora o tórax foi atingido.

- Potter.

Voldemort estava no meio, com Lavínia a suas costas e Harry a sua frente.

- Vocês acham realmente que são pálios para mim? Não chegam nem aos meus pés. E agora eu vou provar e você será o primeiro Potter.

- Pode vir.-disse Harry desafiador, os olhos brilhando.

- Como quiser. Avada...

- Kedrava!

Ambos gritaram os feitiços no mesmo instante, fazendo com que os raios de luz verde que saiam de suas varinhas se chocassem no ar, chegando a soltar faíscas, mas permanecendo unidos.

Lavínia estava pasma. Nunca pensou que Harry pudesse ser tão forte a ponto de suportar uma maldição da morte e ainda mantê-la. Mas ela percebeu que se nenhum dos dois fizesse alguma coisa, os dois morreriam. Voldemort estava se cansando já, mas Harry estava exausto. Logo ele não agüentaria mais. Ele poderia morrer e aí já era. Todas as esperanças morreriam.

Harry percebia o esforço que manter o feitiço estava lhe exigindo. Estava fraco e mantê-lo estava cada vez mais difícil. Ele não agüentaria por mais tempo. Nesse momento sua mente foi invadida por várias lembranças. Seus amigos, seus pais, seu padrinho, o primeiro encontro com Lavínia...Não. Ele tinha que continuar. Por eles.

Com esses pensamentos, Harry conseguiu que seu jato ficasse mais forte e superasse um pouco o de Voldemort. Então, ouviu uma voz ás suas costas.

- Harry!

Era a voz de Lavínia.

- Termine logo com isso!

Ela tinha razão. Ele tinha que terminar logo.

- Você não vai agüentar por mais tempo.

Era verdade. Estava fraco.

- Harry!

Era agora.

- Harry!

Tinha que acabar. E iria acabar.

Harry uniu toda a sua forças e se concentrou. Jogou toda sua força no feitiço. Toda sua fé. Toda sua esperança. Toda sua vida.

O jato de luz de Potter brilhou intensamente, atraindo a atenção de todos: comensais e membros da ordem. Todos pararam para ver o que iria acontecer. Quem iria vencer.

Voldemort ficou surpreso com o poder do garoto, mas também colocou toda sua força em seu feitiço. Os dois jatos brilharam demais e então explodiram. Mas dois jatos sobreviveram e voaram nas duas direções. Em meio à explosão, que morreria?

Quando a luz abaixou, o que se via, assustou a todos. O corpo de Voldemort estava inerte no chão. Finalmente o Lorde das Trevas havia sido derrotado e morto. Só que do outro lado...

Harry abriu os olhos que nem tinha reparado que havia fechado. A primeira coisa que focalizou foi Voldemort morto e deixou que um sorriso tímido se abrisse em seu rosto. Sorriso que morreu assim que ele olhou para baixo.

Em seu colo estava o corpo inerte de Lavínia. Harry não podia acreditar. Ela estava morta? Tocou a face da jovem. Fria. Mas como? Como Lavínia havia morrido? Ela estava atrás de si. Forçou a memória. Os dois deram uma última investida. Houve uma explosão. Dois jatos de luz. Um abraço e escuridão.

Ele tinha se sentido abraçado, Lavínia o havia abraçado e recebido o feitiço em seu lugar. Mas por quê?

Harry afastou os fios de cabelo que lhe cobriam o rosto e deixou que uma fina e solitária lágrima corresse por seu rosto.

Aos poucos foi notando a aproximação de algumas pessoas. Levantou o rosto. Eram Rony, Hermione e Malfoy. Eles se abaixaram e ficaram na altura de Harry, que estava de joelhos.

- Harry, ela ...?

- Sim, Mione, ela morreu.

Hermione cobriu o rosto e Rony fechou os olhos. Malfoy se aproximou e tomou o corpo de Lavínia nos braços. Sua expressão estava impassível, mas podia-se notar a tristeza em seus olhos claros.

- Malfoy, o quê...?

- Não se preocupe, Potter. Eu cuido dela.

Todos olharam para a jovem nos braços de Draco. Ela não merecia morrer. Ela não precisava morrer.


	7. Epílogo

Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

Após a batalha final contra Voldemort, os membros da Ordem tinham conseguido capturar alguns comensais. Outros tinham conseguido fugir e logo seriam capturados.

Mas nenhuma notícia podia ofuscar a beleza do pôr-do-sol que brilhava no horizonte e marcava o final de um dia. O final de uma guerra.

E esse lindo pôr-do-sol era o que um jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos cinza azulado observava. Estava em uma bela mansão, afastada da cidade. Possuía uma taça de vinho em sua mão e bebia de vez em quando, enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam para longe.

Assim como Lavínia lhe pedira, ele tinha ido para a mansão dela depois da batalha. E assim que chegou naquela casa, encontrou uma carta para si e só após lê-la compreendeu o que a amiga queria. Queria paz. De tudo, de todos...

- Só espero que tenha conseguido o que queria, minha amiga.

Harry estava sentado no mesmo penhasco onde conversara com Lavínia pela primeira vez. Estava olhando o pôr-do-sol e pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido. Pensava na desconfiança que tinha dela, do quanto ela era misteriosa, do quanto o ajudara e por fim, do quanto se sacrificara.

Lembrou dos olhos dela. Negros e diferentes. Lindas orbes negras que sempre o incomodavam, só agora ele entendia o por quê. Eram olhos determinados, sem medo, sem receio de enfrentar a morte, eram olhos que possuíam uma esperança muito forte e diferente. Uma esperança negra.

Pensando assim, era desse jeito que ele a definiria. Uma esperança do bem com origem nas trevas. Uma esperança negra.

Olhou para sua mão direita. Entre seus dedos ele rodava a rosa negra que ela havia dado a ele no primeiro encontro que tiveram. A mesma rosa que fez com que ele descobrisse que ela era uma Black. Que ela era filha do Sirius. Sorriu se levantando.

Olhou o pôr-do-sol mais uma vez, suspirou e se ajoelhou depositando a rosa negra no chão.

- Fique em paz, Lavínia Black. Minha esperança negra.

Aparatou.

Harry havia ficado apreciando o pôr-do-sol sem se dar conta de que era observado por um par de orbes negras como a noite. Orbes que habitavam seus pensamentos. A dona de tais orbes, saiu das árvores onde estava escondida e foi até o lugar em que Harry estava. Seus cabelos tão negros quanto seus olhos balançavam ao vento. Ela agachou e pegou a rosa. Olhou dela para o pôr-do-sol e depois, novamente para a rosa em suas mãos.

- One day and never, Harry. One day and never...

Aparatou deixando a rosa cair, marcando a lembrança de quem tinha a esperança na alma. Mesmo que esta fosse uma esperança negra.

FIM


End file.
